


they say it started with a big bang

by championadonis



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/championadonis/pseuds/championadonis
Summary: but they say it came out of a small thing
Relationships: Brock Boeser/Elias Pettersson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	they say it started with a big bang

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift fic for @crisroldan on tumblr!!! i hope that you like it ;u;
> 
> the summer fic exchange was fun!!!!! thanks for hosting it friends!

They'd talked about it, getting Brock pregnant down the line. 

Talked about how much they like kids and how it'd be fantastic to have little feet running around the house. They're retired now, so they really should get onto it. So Brock stops taking his T, and let's his body figure out that it can start demanding a baby again.

Brock’s 36 when he takes a pregnancy test for the first time in several years. Except this one isn't out of fear but of love and hope. Petey and him had been trying for a baby for at least a couple of months, quiet morning romps and heated couplings after teasing glances all day. They decided to wait on taking a test, Brock figuring that the stress of constantly testing would wear him thin. But when he sees the two little lines indicating him and Petey were gonna have a baby, he starts crying.

“Baby, what's wrong?” is the first thing out of Petey’s mouth when Brock, teary eyed and still sniffling as he walks out the bathroom. Shoving the test at Petey is all Brock can do at the moment, fresh tears pricking at his eyes. Petey just looks at him and drops the test in order to tug him close, wrapping his arms around Brock and rocking him back and forth.

The celebration sex felt different that night. 

Now, Brock feels out of place at the baby section of Target. The gentle swell of his stomach, a stark reminder of the reason why he's here. His body has softened around the edges, definitely still very masculine but the little bump looks almost odd on him.

They're having a baby girl, although she (‘They?’ he thinks) can always change to follow what feelings right. The baby clothes look too little, fragile in ways that make him feel tender and cracked open. Picking up probably the smallest onesie to ever exist, Brock can feel his eyes water.

(His first trimester wasn't bad, the morning sickness really the only thing stopping him from going about his day at times. The nighttime heartburn also didn't help but that was on again off again.)

“Babe, you can't cry every time you see a onesie.” Petey says out of nowhere, the cart filled with diapers and miscellaneous baby items. Brock can feel his bottom lip wobble, an indication that the water works would start any second. Petey just looks fond when he manages to pry his hand off the onesie and places it in the cart. “Let's go home, yes? And we can eat and watch Gossip Girl again.” Brock’s heart swells, with love and affection for this man he calls his husband.

His second trimester brings back his libido tenfold. It's a shock to the system, where Brock wanted to touch but not _be_ touched only for now he begs for it. Elias is willing to give him everything, his hands, his mouth, his cock. Most times Brock begs to be eaten out and made to come _at least_ twice before he says he “can even begin to think”. Elias just thinks it's pregnancy brain and libido mixing together in a hazy forgetfulness but he's not the one pregnant. He just does what he's told and takes pride in Brock feeling good. They've learned that toys are almost too much sensation now but Brock refuses to let go of his wand vibe.

(“Yeah it's a lot but babe, it's almost a _good_ a lot.”

Elias just looks at him and stays quiet until Brock shucks his pants and all but drags him to the bedroom.

They've also discovered that Brock was into facesitting. Which isn't a surprise except he _really likes it_ too.)

“Petey!! What colour should the crib be? I'm thinking of dark wood, or would lighter tones be better?” Brock brings up one day while they're looking at baby things online. He's gone even softer now, the baby weight and glow making him look even more like the sun than usual. 

(Elias loves him, loves that everyday he gets a glimpse of the sun while kissing his husband, touching his bump and talking to their baby, helping Brock move into a position that works for him while they fuck. The sun almost seemed like an impossible dream until he met Brock.)

The nursery is almost complete, the room washed in light greens and beige. The curtains are white and lacey looking, but Brock looked like he was going to cry happy tears when he first saw them so Elias had to buy them. But week 24 looks good on him, his belly really starting to fill out. He's been grumpy about having to sleep on his side, but it does allow Elias to spoon him and kiss at his neck in the morning, peppering them until Brock tells him to do something. (He likes being blown with the occasional finger thrown in.)

By the time Brock's third trimester rolls around, he's huge, the boys joking that Petey and him are having twins. Their teammates support them, Bo excitedly babbling about how his little boy was the sweetest baby. (Petey and him agree that Bo is the person to ask if they need help, that is if they can't ask their moms.) 

The baby shower is a low stress affair. It's in greens and beiges, the only other colour being their lavender cake, the soft purple feminine enough that both of their moms are pleased. He's nearing 38 weeks when they have it so he's made to sit down and just enjoy the show.

* * *

Rylee Boeser-Pettersson is born 8.2 pounds and 20 inches long. Brock’s labor was long, longer than anticipated but watching Petey hold her and cry makes it worth it. 


End file.
